1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lightweight and thin monitors, televisions, and the like have been required, and accordingly, a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been replaced with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, a liquid crystal display is a light receiving and emitting device and uses a separate backlight, and may not be ideal in terms of response speed and a viewing angle.
Recently, an organic light emitting display device has attracted much attention as a display device for providing improved characteristics. The organic light emitting display device includes an emission layer disposed between the two electrodes and is configured in such a way that electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are combined in an emission layer to form excitons and the excitons emits light while emitting energy.
Since the organic light emitting display device is a self-emitting type device and does not need a separate light source, the organic light emitting display device has excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio and is also excellent in terms of power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.